dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:7th Universe's God of Destruction/@comment-28010522-20161019220653
Zee most expensive and zee most stressful event I ever participated in. This tip is for gamers who (same/similar as I) don't have: Android #13 INT, SSG Goku STR, SSGSS Vegeta STR, Whis INT, Whis TEQ, SSGSS Goku AGL, Perfect Cell INT, Gogeta STR, SSJ Bardock INT, Janemba INT, Demigra INT, Vegito INT, Golden Frieza AGL, Gotenks PHY, etc. Finally completed this event after 8 DS trials-and-errors (not recommended), and dokkan awaken my Beerus with, Leader: '''King Vegeta (INT, UR, Max SA) SSG Goku (PHY, UR, Max SA) General Blue (INT, SSR, 2/10) Android #16 (INT, UR, Max SA) Babidi (INT, SSR, 3/10) Captain Ginyu (INT, SSR, 1/10) '''Friend: Gogeta (STR, UR, any SA) Items: Dende, Senzu, Yemma, Usher Strategy: 1a) '''Planning/Timing is important. '''1b) Pair Babidi with Blue (always). If Blue's Ki > Babidi, Stun w Blue. If Babidi's Ki > Blue, Stun w Babidi. If both Ki's high, SA with both. 1c) Pair #16 with Ginyu. This pair can be substituted (depending on opponent's positioning) w 16 + SSG Goku PHY + Gogeta, or, 16 + SSG Goku PHY, or, 16 + Gogeta STR. If you stick w 16 + Ginyu, Seal SA w Ginyu after stunned in Fury mode (don't stun or Seal SA in Sleep mode, useless). 1d) If neither Stun nor Seal SA works, prepare to use Ghost Usher or Yemma if Gogeta and/or SSG Goku Phy turns up in the next round. 1e) If possible, save the last Yemma or Usher for enemy's last health bar or thereabout + pair SSG Goku PHY + Gogeta for double SA whammy. Don't matter which Ki Orb either takes, as long as you can execute their SAs. SSG Goku PHY hits harder than Gogeta STR. Note: 1) Seal SA is not a must, but can be handy. 2) Captain Ginyu's Seal SA does not always execute. 3) Dokkan Awakened SuperStrike Jackie Chun TEQ's Seal SA (almost) always executes. 4) Stuns 2 turns is a must. 5) It is not a must for #16 to have full Ki bar or to execute his SA; likewise with King Vegeta. 6) 'SSG Goku PHY SA will cause about 80-120k damage ('update #1: maybe up to 160k, I forgot). 7) Whis AGL or SSGSS Vegeta AGL will cause about 60-80k damage. 8) Don't pair up Blue with Namu INT. Namu's Lowers DEF is not recommended. 9) 'UR IINT Leader that boosts HP (and/or ATK and/or DEF) is a marathon strategy. Workable, but ''takes too much time. '''10) Sorbet's SEAL SA does not always execute + Sorbet's HP, ATK and DEF are too low. Not recommended. 11) Pairing General Blue + Bulma (Youth) will boost Blue's Ki, but Bulma (Youth) only has a 5% Stun/KO chance. That's why I picked Babidi (50% Stun/KO chance for 2 turns) + General Blue (70% Stun/KO chance for 2 turns). 12) It is recommended to have full team's HP in the range of 50-70k. Less risky. update #1: '''on point 11)' General Blue's and/or Babidi's Seal SA are ''not a 100% guarantee executable. There is a (I am guessing) low chance both's Seal SA won't execute, even when you pair both in the same round (meaning, there is still a risk). correction #1: ''not ''SSGSS Goku PHY, but, State of God SSG Goku PHY.